1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for continuously dewatering sludge, fruits and vegetables and wastes of processed fruits and vegetables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Centrifugal dewatering apparatuses, vacuum dewatering apparatuses and pressure dewatering apparatuses are used to dewater the sludge, fruits and vegetables and wastes of processed fruits and vegetables.
However, the centrifugal or vacuum dewatering apparatuses are incapable of continuously dewatering such objects to be dewatered and they are expensive. There is a dewatering apparatus using a belt filter to realize a continuous dewatering operation. However, this apparatus cannot sufficiently compress objects to be dewatered so that a dewatering rate remains at 40% to 50% that is far from a perfect dewatering.